


Like a river flows, surely to the sea

by NothingSpecialHerern



Category: DND adventures
Genre: F/M, I wish I could sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingSpecialHerern/pseuds/NothingSpecialHerern
Relationships: brain - Relationship





	Like a river flows, surely to the sea

"I'll give Ianthe one thing," Ryan said, nodding to the scene around him, "She really knows how to set the mood."

Ryan leaned forward, kissing Bren experimentally. She stiffened a bit, but didn't pull back. He smiled into her lips. Bren seemed to flounder a bit, unsure of what to do, before Ryan pulled her hands closer to him. 

"It's okay. I won't bite, you know."

Bren blushed deeply. "Shut up." She took his advice, though, placing her hands on him. It was only a moment before Ryan was gently pushing her back to lay down. Bren began to realize that Ryan was on top of her, fully straddling her, and that Ryan's clothes were not restrictive in the _slightest_. An even deeper blush creeped up her neck. Ryan smiled knowingly. 

"Everything okay?"

She could barely breathe out of embarrassment, desperate to look anywhere but Ryan's direction. "Yep, mhmm, all good here."

He leaned down to kiss her. "Good."

Bren could feel the smugness, and yet, she was still aflame with that intense feeling, the _want_. It overwhelmed all of her senses, keeping her from speaking at all. He was everywhere, _everything_ , and she couldn't help but want more. She knew that there was no way she could live without it.

Ryan pulled back to take in the view. "You know," he said, "I think I rather like you in a dress. You're just absolutely _ravishing_." 

She all but squirmed under his gaze, face getting red hot once again. As she struggled to formulate a single coherent syllable, Ryan leaned down and planted sweet kisses on her neck. She leaned into them, carefully keeping her mouth shut. That silence just wouldn't do for Ryan. He brought his lips to her ear.

"Of course, you could just take it off, too." 

She downright squeaked in response, immediately flipping the both of them over and kissing him hard and long. Ryan gasped in surprise. Their long and elegant clothes were suddenly too much fabric, getting stuck and tangled between them. He was dizzy. So, so dizzy. Surely that was from Bren's quick maneuver... Surely he wasn't...

Bren was suddenly trying to claw the back of her dress to undo the laces. It was placed just so that she could only get infuriatingly close. Ryan chuckled under his breath before sitting up. "Okay, okay- hold still." He reached behind her and untied the laces, pulling at the sides to make them looser. Something he'd done so many times backstage for actresses with quick costume changes, but somehow it made his fingers shake a little bit. He was _nervous_. The great Ryan Wolfe, nervous about a couple of laces. Well, maybe not Ryan Wolfe. Maybe it was that little part of himself that he refused to name. The part of him that the magic target had acknowledged. 

Bren let the dress fall from her shoulders, and seemed to immediately think better of it. Her face beat red with embarrassment. Before she could try and cover herself up, Ryan placed a kiss right over her heart, hands finding her waist as if they were made to fit there. He slowly worked his way back up to her lips, leaving the slightest hint of red marks here and there. He kissed her calmly, lovingly, as if he had made a promise. Then he pulled back to look at her.

He smiled. "There you are."

She blushed. "Here I am."

And it was so... doubly vulnerable. Ryan felt his heart flutter. He'd never known someone like Bren. Certainly not like this. 

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Uh, yeah." Bren nodded to his clothes. 

"Ah." Ryan thought about doing the same as her, but his neckline simply wouldn't allow it. Their cloth was tangled together as well, and so Bren had to shift off of him and let him pull it over his head. In doing so, of course, he was fully on display save those red 'pants'. He stood up to wiggle those off too. When he was done, he looked back at her with a smile, holding his arms out teasingly as if inviting an inspection. "How do I look?"

Bren was completely flustered. Most of his past affairs would have scoffed or rolled their eyes. Bren certainly recognized what bad of a joke it was, and make an attempt at a scoff, but her face gave her away. Ryan could feel his face color a bit. _She really does like the way I look._ His mind did a double take. Why of course she did! This was the great Ryan Wolfe! But the longer she looked at him, the quicker that persona was thrown out the window. For a moment, he was the same scrappy kid who had just performed for the first time, high off of the applause. Her very stare was applause to him.

Ryan laid himself back on the bed. Bren followed the movement intently with her eyes, but hesitated to make any move towards him. Ryan's heart suddenly started beating fast. _Why is this so nerve-wracking? I know how to do this. I do this all the time._

Bren awkwardly shifted out of the rest of the dress, discarding it on the floor absently. She stared at the pile of clothes, obviously arguing with herself. Ryan leaned forward to where she was sitting and grabbed her hand. For a moment, their rings clinked together. He felt Bren shiver.

"Bren, is everything okay?"

She nodded, avoiding eye contact. She was embarrassed about something. _Probably the whole being naked thing._ Ryan waited for her response. When she realized she would have to give him a verbal answer, Bren got increasingly frustrated. Finally, she mumbled out, "I've never done this before." 

"Any of it?"

She shook her head. He supposed he really shouldn't be surprised; she wasn't the most open of people. It took months to get this far, and that was with constant attention. Ryan tried to think about how to handle that. He knew his first time wasn't exactly... a model experience. What had he wanted to hear?

"Well, do you want to?"

She blushed a little more, completely silent. She glanced at him only once, then went back to looking at the pile of clothes. Slowly, almost imperceptibly, she nodded her head. Ryan took her chin in his hand and looked her in the eye. 

"Tell me you want this."

She collected herself mentally before answering, "I want this."

"Okay. Then you don't have to worry." He kissed her. "We'll do it together."

She kissed him a little harder. It was so weird to be on this side- he was the experienced, and _she_ was the virgin. In a way, he was absolutely terrified. This could only go one of two ways; either she was going to enjoy this, or he was going to hurt her. Panic began to swell up in him. What if he hurt her? What if she didn't know how to say no? What if-

"Ryan?"

For a second, he was brought back to reality. Bren was obviously concerned in front of him, waiting for a response. Ryan nodded a bit too quickly. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm here."

"What's wrong?"

"I just..." He ran a hand through his hair, trying desperately to collect his thoughts. "I just want you to know that you can say no."

Bren looked confused. "I already told you yes."

"I know, I just- look, I don't want you to do this just because you think it's what people do. I want you to actually _want_ this. And if you don't, that's okay."

Bren looked like she couldn't understand why it was such a big deal. "I mean what I say, Ryan."

He sighed. "I know. And I've never doubted that. But I just want to make sure."

She didn't seem to know what to say to that. But Bren never really needed words; the kiss was enough. Ryan suddenly felt like crying. _What is wrong with me?_ This was supposed to be sexy and fun! And here he is, absolutely overwhelmed to the point of crying, in a _sad_ way? What kind of night was this? He tried to brush off the emotions, focusing instead on the person in front of him. Bren was beautiful, and smart, and strong, and she was here. he made their kiss more passionate, lying down again and dragging her with him. Bren happily obliged. _Here_ , he thought to himself, _here's something you should understand._

Ryan kept his hands on her hips, grinding a little to see how she'd react. She gasped a little, grinding right back. "Oh, f-fuck."

Bren smiled a bit. "Like that?"

Ryan nodded feverishly. "Yes, god, like that."

Bren continued, trying out those neck kisses Ryan had showed her earlier. It was _devastating_. He could barely control himself. How was she so good at this? Or maybe he was just too much of a mess. He was embarrassingly hard. He tried to calm himself down a bit- the last thing he wanted was for this to be over too quick. He decided to try and turn the tables. Ryan reached down between them and began rubbing between her legs. Her hips stuttered as she moaned, clearly too lost to think about how loud she was being. Ryan smiled fondly. 

"Is that good?"

She didn't have the energy to glare at him, instead desperately grinding against his hand. "G-god, you're so-"

Ryan smirked. "Lovely? Skilled? _Yours_?"

" _Fuck_ , shut up." She kissed him passionately. Ryan was getting more and more dizzy in anticipation. Oh, it was undeniable now. He loved her. All the nervousness, all the passion, all of this aching in his chest that felt like nothing he knew- he was in love. _And what a fine time to notice._ Ryan was struggling to function at all. _I love her I love her I love her I love her-_

Bren finally pulled back with a look of determination on her face. "How do we do this?"

"Uh, um, just-" Ryan grabbed his fully hard dick and put a hand on her hip, guiding her over him. _God_ , this was so _hot_. Ryan could barely take it. It was too much. As Bren sat down on him, he nearly lost all control. "Oh, fuck, _Bren_ \- Bren, yes, god- fuck-"

Bren was covered in sweat, eyes a little hazy with lust, but she looked as though she was concentrating on something. It was a look he'd seen many times on her when she fought. Absently, he remembered that this might in fact hurt for her, and he fought for control over himself. 

"Bren, are y-you okay?"

She was fully seated on him, trying to take in even breaths for a change. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good." She finally focused in on him, clearly entranced. She leaned in to kiss him, and Ryan grabbed the back of her head, pushing his fingers through her hair. As grounding as the action was, Ryan knew there was no way he'd last much longer. Bren just had too much of an affect on him. She was perfect. 

Bren began to move a little, trying to get used to the feeling. Ryan could swear he saw stars. When she was finally working herself up and down, he couldn't help the sort of noises leaving his mouth. Bren was more noisy too, huffing and moaning between broken words. He reached down again to mess with her clit, accenting her movements so that she looked as much a mess as him. She looked absolutely beautiful, thick muscle on full display as her face contorted in sweet bliss. God, she was so strong. He took a mental note to pay more attention when they inevitably fought something again. For now, though, it was enough to watch her thighs work themselves out to keep the rhythm. Once again, a single thought began to permeate his mind: _I love her. I love everything about her._ His breath hitched on the thought. Oh, he was so close now. he bucked up desperately, changing angle a bit and hoping to get lucky. Sure enough, Bren almost sobbed and tightened all around him. _Fuck,_ that was good. 

"Shit, Ryan, do it again-" Bren was desperately chasing the same effect, slamming down on him now. Ryan didn't need to be told twice. He fucked up into her with everything he had, spilling all sorts of words from his lips. The whole damn fort could probably hear them at this point, but Ryan didn't care. Bren was the only person he cared about right now, and she had a very clear set of demands. He followed them to a T. 

"F-fuck, Bren, I can't-Oh, god, I'm gonna come-"

Despite everything, Bren still found it in herself to blush a lovely shade of red. But she was too close to her own end to suddenly get shy. "Then do it!" She kissed Ryan square on the mouth to keep him from replying, swallowing up any moan he made. _Oh, fuck._ Those words took him over the top, spilling inside her. His vision went white. She came soon after, working through it for all she was worth. As Ryan lay, overstimulated, still feeling her convulse around him, he whispered without thinking, straight from the heart. 

"Brenmae..."

"Oh god, _Ryan_ -" she was finally working down, kissing him sloppily between words. He lay mostly limp, accepting whatever she had to give him. He felt completely overwhelmed, and yet completely at peace. _God, I love her... I love her so much. She's the most perfect thing in the world_. Bren finally collapsed above him, and he brought an arm around her to hold her in place. When she could finally muster words, she said, "That was... so good."

"Yeah. It was." He started rubbing her back.

"Is it always like that?"

Ryan considered for a moment. Was it the same sort of effect? yes. But was it... like that? "No, not always."

He looked down for her response, but she was already sound asleep. He smiled despite himself.

"Well, that's a good sign."

Ryan looked at her through tired eyes, absentmindedly running his hands through her hair. Bren's hand, laden in ring, was draped gracefully across him. Her breaths fell evenly onto his chest. Ryan sighed. 

"How did I end up like this? Snuggling the most beautiful..."

And she really was. Even when her face was filled in anger, she was absolutely stunning. He traced the scars on her neck. Some were all too new. They were beautiful too, and he understood why she would do such a thing to herself. It was poetic, how she could harm herself to wade deeper into the lonely profession she had chosen. And then, how she hurt herself to save others. That was just the sort of brave and meaningful thing Bren was always meant to do. He wanted to believe that she would only ever do it now for the latter. 

"You know, darling, you really did sneak up on me. Here I thought I'd have the same sort of relationships my whole life, and then in you come, barreling toward the next enemy without a single fear."

She did not respond. Simple breaths expanded her chest, then deflated it. He watched the life go in and out of her. 

"Yes, I'm afraid you're just perfect. And you've got me hook, line, and sinker. I suppose there's not much else to do, love."

He placed a kiss on her warm forehead, gently combing hair out of the way.

"Suppose I'll just have to love you forever, Brenmae."

His heart just fluttered saying the words. He knew he couldn't utter them out loud- not really, not if she were awake. But now, in afterglow, snuggling close for no one to hear, Ryan delighted the words. 

And if Bren was awake, well... she certainly didn't say anything. 


End file.
